Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, desktop computers, smart TVs, kiosks, ATMs, navigation devices, automobile consoles, etc., may be used to process speech inputs, e.g., received by an audio receiver such as a microphone. For example, speech recognition technology enables a device to transform spoken words into machine text, e.g., by converting a digital audio signal to a machine text word, for use in an underlying application, e.g., a word processing document, a search application, etc. Conventional improvements in speech recognition technology have primarily focused on accuracy of the recognition, i.e., accurately identifying the word or words actually spoken by the user.